The Arrowhead
by Laire Eryn9
Summary: Legolas finds an uncommon object near the edge of Mirkwood. An object that has the power to make his soul, his fea, to mix with another's, and become someone who will change the fate of the Fellowship forever. Please R&R. Rated T for Violence,and Torture
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flames

Hey All! This is my first fanfiction story, so please do not be too hard of me! Please review, otherwise I do not know if I will be able to continue writing this story. Note on the Rating: I was not sure how high to rate it, but there isn't too much violence.

The arrow shot flaming into the night sky, kindled with the fire of its beholder. With every shot, he poured is sacred flame onto each arrow, lighting it with a fire brighter than the fire surrounding him. He laughed with glory and rage and ever pressed on until he was surrounded by living fire and darkness. Still he laughed, and many fell in the face of his wrath. But eventually, they proved to much and he fell, thrown down by the one who burned the brightest and shone the darkest. Then, Behold! He was not to die alone and forgotten in the dark fire. His sons appeared, and bore him away. Still he knew that his immortal soul would depart soon. And thus, Feanor the great drew his last breath on the gentle slopes of Ered Wethrin.

"Ho! Legolas!" Upon hearing his name, the fair prince of Mirkwood turned and jogged over to the possessor of the call, his long time friend, Linlókë, son of Lossëdil. "Yes Lin?" "Would you take a look at this print, it does not seem to be a warg, but I am not sure." Linloke was training to be a healer, however, his father had been one of the most renowned warriors of the realm, and had always encouraged him to go on scouting trips, before his life's course was definatly established. The result, however, was that the young elf did not know much about hunting, tracking and fighting, but was forced to take part in all of these activities. Legolas sighed as he thought about the fact that his friend would soon have to make a definite decision, and he knew that Lin would chose to be a healer. Thus, they would see much less of each other than usual. "No, Lin, it seems to be a normal wolf, although it is rather on the large side." "Good, this area is clear then." Lin replied with a relieved sigh. As far as patrols go, this had been a uneventful one. "Will we be returning to Lasgalen now?" Linloke queried.

"Yes, let's gather the rest and prepare to return." The blue-eyed prince replied.

Linloke nodded and turned to walk back and gather his things before calling the troops to order for departure. Suddenly, something flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned and scanned the area for the source of the glare. Presently he saw it, a blinding rainbow emitting from a spot in the grass. He walked and kneeled down beside it to get a better look. The object on the ground took his breath away. It was and arrowhead. The most beautiful he had ever seen. It was perfectly crafted, and seemed to be made of diamond. The bright morning sun threw countless rainbows off its crystalline surface. Mirkwood's finest archer could not resist picking it up. The moment his fingers closed around it, however, a strange sensation shot up his hand. Image began to slide through his mind in a blur. Fire, everywhere was fire, all consuming, occupying every space, even his soul, coursing through his veins. He had never felt so proud, so sure. But though his inner fire burned bright, the outer fire consumed him. Out of the fiery darkness, a balrog's whip came swinging towards him. "Aye!" he shouted and dropped the arrowhead.

"My lord? My lord? Prince Legolas, are you well?"

Shaken from the images, Legolas replied "What? Oh, excuse me. Yes, I am fine"

"What are your next orders?"

"Pack up, we are returning home today."

The soldier nodded, bowed, then began packing. Legolas looked once more at the arrowhead, the cautiously picked it up, placing it between his tunic, forefinger and thumb. He dropped it into his quiver, then stood to began supervising the departure, all the while shaking the last vestiges of the vision from him.

I don't exactly know how one of Feanor's arrowheads would have gotten to the edge of Mirkwood, but that's why it AU!


	2. Update Notice

Hi guys! Sorry about the updating, the next chapter won't be in for a little while as I seem to have lost my notebook containing the sorry! Don't worry, it can't have gone far, but I'll need a couple more days to find it before I can post again!

Hannon Le!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two: By the Moons Watch_

Seven moons had risen since the discovery of the arrowhead. The prince of Mirkwood sat on his bed and pulled his quiver up beside

him using the sky-blue eyes he was so famous for. The fiery sun had just sunk beneath the horizon on his first day home since the

mission. Under normal circumstances, Legolas would have already stepped out onto the branch beside one of his four windows, and

continued outside into the gardens and forest near the castle. Once there, he would stare at, dance beneath and sing to the stars until the

hour grew late, and the moon began to once more sink down past the horizon as the stars faded. Tonight, however, Greenwood's jewel

had decided to forgo that pleasure in order to better examine the curious object he had come to posses. One slender hand reached into

the quiver, and blue eyes stared into its faceted light, caught like a dwarf in a spider's web. The same fire and pride and rage took his

soul, and his ethereal light burned brighter than has been seen on this earth any that has been seen on this earth since Feanor resided here.

Then he knew no more. Legolas Thrandruillion fell back on to his bed as his candles went out.

I follow the belief that Legolas was an only child, and thus I did not feel the need to say "the crown prince o f Mirkwood

Tolkien spoke of Mirkwood elves having strong magic, and they do have the magic gates, and seem to be gifted with the lighting and snuffing out of fire, so I went so far as to say that they could levitate certain objects moving their eyes. Many explanations as to why this can not be are probably popping up in your head right now, but I do have a thorough explanation/argument for this phenomenon in my newest, title-less, soon-to-be-posted story, so if you're curious, I should have that story up in few days.

Note: Much thanks to my two great reviewers, especially THECheeseTurkey! Ya'll inspired me to actually keep posting!


	4. Chapter 4

It was once again the dining hour. Thranduil strode down the airy stone hallway, golden head held high, every aspect of his person screaming royalty. This is something my son can't seem to manage. Although he does meet people's eyes, you would think he was simply another wood elf. He grasped the ornate silver knob of the large, wooden door to the dining hall. He is prideful though, and often is loathe to admit he is injured. I suppose the problem is that he is not a leader, he is a follower. Not just a follower of elves either. He always lets that fool edain take the lead, wherever they go. Nor does he ever exhibit his full strength or power, alough I know he posses great amounts of both. By this time, Thranduil had reached his tall wooden seat at the head of the table. The oaken doors swung open once more, and Thandruil turned his golden head to see who was entering the hall. What he saw gave him quite a shock. The elf entering the room was more regal and contained more presence than anyone Thranduil knew, including himself. His face was filled with glory, as one who has seen the Two Tress, and his eyes burned with an inner fire startling to view. Thranduil was a proud warrior king, and would bow down to few. Not even Lord Elrond commanded that much respect from him. There were only three beings he would bow down too, come to think of it. Galadriel, Glorifindel, and his father. Now, this regal being was added to this list. More startling than that, however, was the identity of this glorious creature, for it was his own son, Legolas.

Question: Would ya'll prefer more frequent posts (every day or so) with shorter chapters, or about a week between posts with longer chapters?


End file.
